Love Live! School Idol Festival: Dual EX
by Hanoommaly
Summary: The game's changed... What people once knew as a boring themed mobile game shook the world and became one of the most endearing rhythm games of all time! The Dual EX mode, a system where players can bring their idols to life, has become so popular around the world. However, it isn't all fun and games. A fiery showdown between unrelenting hearts begins!
1. Episode 1, Dual EX

**A/N: So just a random idea I got out of my head from listening to BACK-ON songs. Oh, the power of J-ROCK. Anyway, feedback much appreciates. Negative or not. Putting this up cause I wanna.**

Seven years ago, Sunrise developed a game called School Idol Festival, a rhythm game where a player manages School Idols. They collect, level up and idolize these girls for the sake of a higher score during games, keeping in mind that the ultimate goal was to make friends, have fun and enjoy Love Live! in the form of a competitive game.

But then, the game changed...

In the world I was born to, e-games dominated the world. Much like normal sports, games now play a cultural role in today's society and have been accepted as the social norm all over the world.

However, in this world, reality and fiction are one.

 **LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL FESTIVAL: DUAL EX  
**

 **(Satoshi Aiza: Story One)**

It was a hot and nasty summer day in Tokyo. There were no customers coming by the shop at all and the only sounds I could hear were the vibrating noises of the electric fan that I set up right next to me and Mogyutto, silently playing in the background.

"What a horrible business day..." Standing behind the counter was lonely old me, trying to keep my head up with my arm. The normal lazy store clerk look you see all the time. As I lightly tapped the glass counter, I browse through the shelves standing before me, taking up most of the room. Most of our items were idolized costumes and -Notebook- enhancements. We also had Energy LGs but distribution was cut short for some reason. I never know what goes on in their heads so I decided not to think about it any further. Of course, the shop also had your basic LL! products like fans, keychains, CDs, DVDs and artbooks lying around the shelves.

It was your run-on-the-mill Love Live store basically.

Though I would love to regret ever taking this weekend job, I can't. I need the money and working at my aunt's shop makes the dough. Otherwise, my senpais will kick me out of the dorm again for not paying rent. Some role models they are.

But it was kind of sad that I was getting payed doing nothing at all. I mean, sure, yay for me but if this goes on, how will I ever get payed in the future if we're not selling a thing!?

"Tch..." I tap harder on the glass case, the Muse figurines inside moving slightly.

Suddenly, the entrance jingle sounded. I quickly switched to my friendly clerk mode, a kind of split personality I use for customers. That, or it's just a natural quality of mine. "Ah!" I quickly stand in alarm before taking a quick bow. "Irrashaima- Ugh..." My friendly clerk mood suddenly died as soon as I saw my 'customer''s face; a familiar tall man in a suit, holding a red suitcase. "It's just you..."

The show-off of a LL game collector, Nikolai Akemi, gave me a humorous grin. "Hehe. Nice to see you too, Satoshi" The grown man removed his shades and took a look around the shop before walking to one shelf where dusty keychains hung. "Slow day, huh?" Oh, you have no idea, old man, I mutter. He laughed, continuing to browse. As he walked, he soon spotted the life-size Wonderful Rush Eli statue that stood next to the entrance. "Hmmm... This one's new"

"It's a collector's item someone sold here a week ago. Y'know... When you took my aunt to dinner?" I tease, giving the man a mocking grin.

"Tch... Kid, back off of adult stuff. You aren't old enough for that"

"I'm fifteen, you dolt"

"That's still kiddie age, from a legal standpoint"

He continued to check the Eli statue for any bumps or stains, looking for an excuse to pay less. "That thing's in top condition..."

"I know that! I'm just kinda entranced" He says, dishing out his checkbook. "I'm kinda fortunate not a lot of people know this shop. Man, the stuff you guys sell is amazing!"

"Flattered" I mutter, waiting for him to come to the counter.

He paused for a moment, however, and listened to the song change to Snow Halation. "Ah, how nostalgic. I remember listening to that a few years back. Enchanting music..." He says, closing his eyes for a moment before walking over. "Here you go"

"Thanks. Now leave"

He pretended to look hurt by using a puppy face behind his shades. For a grown man, he acted like such a girl. I just stared back, hoping my dead fish eyes would do the trick like last time.

"G-Ghhh..." He cringed, suddenly turning away. "Guh. How you'll ever get a girlfriend with those eyes, I'll never know"

As I was about to say something else, the entrance jingle rang again. "Irrashaimasu" I bow, seeing a girl I've never seen before. She didn't seem from this neighborhood but I think I've seen her somewhere before. In almost an instant, I realize that she was a senpai from my high school, one of the more popular girls in her year. She wore skimpy gym clothes with a white tank top and very short shorts. For a moment, she reminded me of Jennifer for some reason.

"Uhm..." She approached the counter holding an iPad with both hands. "I would like to -Update- my game?"

"Ah... Okay, one second" Nikolai backed off and winked at me, giving me a Good-Luck look as he continued to browse all the other items.

The girl whose name escapes me murmured a bit as I was setting up the devices I needed. "What was that, miss?" I ask the troubled customer.

"A-Ah! Nothing. It's just..." She paused for a moment before raising her head. "What does -Updating- the game mean... exactly?"

I set down my things and turn to her. It seems I have to explain everything now. "Updating your SIF profile saves all your data into the Duo EX system"

"D-Duo... EX?"

"Right" I set a glass gauntlet on the table and press the '-start-' button on the wrist. Instantly, a menu appears on the glass, similar to the main menu from the game. However, the only tabs present were the Home tab, Members tab and Other tab. On the top right was the current Rank which had a '?' on it because there was no data in it yet. There was also a Love Gem and Energy count which were both empty as well. "This is a -Producer's Notebook-, your new main access to the School Idol Festival world. Before we begin, I would like to review your current knowledge of the -Notebook's- system"

The unnamed senpai thought for a while before snapping her finger. "All of my cards turn into real people if I click some buttons on it, right? Sorry, I've only ever seen it on TV"

"Close. The -Notebook- is able to project a solid physical AI of any selected idol. However, they can only be generated four at a time"

She nods as she listens. "I see... So to level them up... I have to train them...? Like, gym style?"

"Well, sort of. We're going to go through a sort of a tutorial before you get started. May I?" I ask for her iPad which she hands over kindly. After installing the new update into the -Notebook- through USB, all the data is loaded. And then I notice her rank. 'Ghh... Rank 143... How time does she spend playing this game?' I shake the sudden thought from my head and hand her the gauntlet.

"Now, first, put it on, and make sure it's tight" She does as instructed and the menu immediately glows, filling the menu with all sorts of date such as Level, Messages, Goals, the What's New tab and Presents. "Alright. Now... " I walk across the counter, examining her closer. "Try summoning an Idol. I recommend your favorite"

She taps the members tab and goes through her menu which had a number of SR and UR, my mouth feeling salty all of a sudden. "Ah, this one" She taps on the Bird Watcher idolized Kotori SR (which I inevitably failed to obtain when I played the normal version). From the gauntlet, a laser spears into the ground, creating a faceless holographic human figure standing before us. "W-Wah!"

"That's the indicator for how much space your idol needs to materialize. If it's blue, you can press the -Materialize- button on the screen. If red, then that simply means there is insufficient space" Right now, the figure was red. "You can change that by repositioning the laser. Move your arm a bit" She does as I say and moves her arm to an open area in between two shelves where the figure changed to the color blue. "Now that it's blue, you can tap -Materialize- now... And I'd back away if I were you"

"E-Eh to... Okay" She steps away and taps the button. Instantaneously, the figure begins to glow, bits and pieces of -material- swirling around it. It was recommended to have shades on before the materializing begins but I guess shielding your eyes is one good enough alternative. The glow began to radiate all across the shelves and needed about five seconds wait before the process ends. And just as predicted, the light began to die down.

I took a peek through my fingers and almost immediately did my face go red. Standing before the two of us was a Kotori, dressed in a blue dress with white, wing-themed thigh highs and a bird-shaped tie on her head.

"W-Whoah... She's so..."

"Cute..." My customer nodded in agreement as we both stared at the beauty before us. This was my first time ever witnessing a Kotori materialization but I never imagined it would be this intense.

Her eyes fluttered open, turning to the two of us. "Good evening. I am Kotori Minami, School Idol. It is so nice to meet you, Clerk-san, Ashley-san~!"

"You see?" I wave my hand around her. "Now, allow me to explain a few more-"

"Actually, Clerk-san. Allow me~" The Kotori steps in, taking over the information dump. "As you can see, Ashley-san, I am an Idol straight from the SIF game. When you won Tier 1 in my event, you took very good care of me and raised me very well to which I thank you very much!" She curtsies, her silver hair flowing down to her shoulders as she lowered her head. "Moving on, I believe Clerk-san has explained the basics. The idols in your -Notebook- and I are now physically trainable. The better the training you give us, the higher the EXP we'll gain which is an advantage against other players. We are also influenced by behavior, and even if I say this now, there's still maybe a chance I might get into Death Metal rock, tee hee~"

Ashley the senpai began taking down notes on a notebook that was seemingly concealed in her back pocket as the Kotori continued. "Though, right now, I am a Cool but as my personality changes, so can my attribute. There is no specific way to turn me into a different attribute but it all depends on the idol's current mood. This works the same way for the rest of your idols. Would you like to know anything else?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ashley-senpai seemed to be in deep thought, putting a finger on her chin. "What does Dual EX mean...?"

"E-Eh!? I-I um..." The Kotori looked all flustered, shifting in position. I clenched my fist a bit, hoping that she wouldn't blurt it out. I really wanted to go through today without having to explain what Dual EX is but now that it's come to this.

"Dual EX is the fourth and new difficulty of SIF. However, it isn't as simple as the rest. If you want to learn about it, I advise you listen carefully" The upperclassman dishes her notebook again, ready to write down whatever I say. She also had this cherry looking face and big green eyes just full of curiosity. I can see now why she's so popular in school. "The Dual EX difficulty is a match between two players where they must use two screens instead of one, a total of 18 idols present in the field. Imagine EX difficulty, only two times harder, two times the speed and a chance of 3.6% for a Full Combo. This score match or rather, -Score Battle- comes with three main features, the Quirk, Idol Skill and Aberrations. Quirks are there to enhance a player's performance by gaining a certain number of points during a game. An example would be 'Restore', a quirk where the player can restore a previous combo, which appears every 7 million to 8 million points but has a 11.8% chance of activating perfectly.  
"Next is the Idol Skill. Much like the mobile edition, an Idol Skill activates after a few conditions are met. However, because of the -Notebook- system, skills are timed and activated depending on how the idol feels. It's an idol thing most people don't get. After all, all their memories and personalities are rigged straight from the anime" I continue, turning to the Kotori who looked innocent as ever. "And lastly, the Aberrations. Unlike quirks, Aberrations are much more common an come by whenever the combo hits 1200. However... They're not so pleasant..."

"That sounds... intense. Oh my, I'm actually kinda interested! Hey! You and me!" She grabs my arm suddenly, tugging on it. "Dual EX! Let's go!"

"W-Wha!? N-No, I... I don't play..."

"E-Eh!? But you just taught me how!" The confused girl continued to tug on my arm, her face full of determination. Does she seriously want to play one now!?

"Hey, Kotori! Help me out here!"

"U-Um... Okay!" Oh god, if she uses her begging face, I'm doomed. No human on earth has the power to deny it. Though I haven't tried it myself, I wouldn't want to.

 _ **"Actually, miss. How about me?"**_

From the corner of my eye, Nikolai comes from behind the shelf. "W-Who...?" The upperclassman, confused, stepped back a bit. I mean, anyone would if confronted with a man wearing such a devilish smile. "Pardon me. My name is Nikolai Akemi. Akemi-san for starters"

"A-Ashley Sakagami..."

The suited man grinned as he begun to tuck in his right arm's sleeve. To think, he would keep his -Notebook- even under his sleeve. "Like I said, why not challenge me to a Dual EX? Right here, right now?"

"H-Here!? I-I thought it was done in an arena..."

"Satoshi-kun here has an arena in the back room for practice matches. But I'm just asking... If you'd like?"

"..." She turned to Kotori who looked just as determined, nodding in heavy approval. "Let's do it, Ashley-san!"

"Fine, I accept your challenge, Akemi-san! A Dual EX match!"

From a slow business day, I end up hosting a Dual EX match in my aunt's Love Live shop all within a single hour.

And from the fiery spirit I saw in Ashley Sakagami, she was ready to lay the foundations of her path as a Dual EX player...

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Episode Two, Her Will  
**


	2. Episode 2, Her Will

**(Satoshi Aiza: Story Two)**

 **Dual EX. A rhythmical deathmatch between two players, a show of skill, speed and endurance.**

 **In this arena, there is not such thing as honor or respect...**

 **The will to defeat your opponent is all there is...**

"Then, let us begin"

The three of us stood in the back room behind the store where the only light sources were the two player platforms. A player platform is where the players will perform the Score Battle, taking the appearance of a speech table except completely made of glass. Above the platforms were two glass screens, both within fingers' reach. On the table itself were the Quirks, Aberrations and the Score and Combo board. There were two platforms for both players in the room, both facing each other at a distance of eight meters away. Floating at the center was a blue glowing cube called the Generator, where the -Notes- would be generated and guided to the screens. "First, both participants, please hover your -Notebooks- over the platform"

They did as instructed. As Ashley put her -Notebook- over the display, the data was transferred. "-DATA SYNC- COMPLETE. DUAL EX PARTICIPANT, ASHLEY SAKAGAMI, RANK 143"

On the other side of the room, Nikolai had finished his sync as well. "-DATA SYNC- COMPLETE. DUAL EX PARTICIPANT, NIKOLAI AKEMI, RANK 133"

"Ahh.. Seems I'm ten ranks short" He cooed, feigning embarrassment.

"Anyway. Let's begin the Practice Match. Both-"

"Wait... Practice Match?" Ashley interrupted.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Bull! I want a REAL match!" The girl complained.

Nikolai raised his hand as well. "I have to agree. Besides, she's still new to Dual EX so it's not like it would matter as much, win or lose"

The difference between official and practice matches was that official matches are recorded into the official roster. The amount of points gained from winning matches are counted and players are given ranks. As for practice matches, they weren't recorded and are simply for, well, practicing. br /But as these two insist, I can't deny my customers. Ugh...  
"Very well. This is now an official match. Please bear in mind the Cup rules of the system before we begin" Two holographic screens appear before the platforms presenting the rules of official score battles. There were many restrictions to use medication and injured players were not permitted to play. There are a lot more but I'll leave it at that for now.  
"SYSTEM, LOADED. SHUFFLING SONG LIST"

The Generator began shuffling the songs, the album covers being shown on each side. As it came to a slow halt, the cube rose higher, adjusting to the player's handling. "SONG, LOADED. 'Snow Halation'"

"Yes!" Ashley yelped in joy. "This game is mine"  
"Hmph" The businessman just continued to smile devilishly.

The countdown to the match began. The last time I hosted a match was between my aunt and my dad to which my dad suffered an outrageous loss. It's kind of nostalgic, seeing this sight again except it's between my aunt's boyfriend and an upperclassman I've never met before.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX..."

I notice from the corner of my eye, Nikolai whispers something into his -Notebook-. I suddenly notice a significant boost in his Smile. He performed a -Sway-, a type of encouragement boost in the form of speech. Very few players perform this exercise as it only works depending on how an idol is treated. Again, the more positive the persona, the higher the stats.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO..."

"ONE. BEGIN"

The first part of Snow Halation was a soft piano melody. However, 'soft' was nothing to describe what I saw before me. The cube began shooting out -Notes- at an amazing speed, each one following true to the melody but exaggerating the notes, doubling them. Though it did not sound bad, it was overwhelming. To my right, Nikolai was already dropping beads of sweat, trying to catch up with the melody, his fingers making sounds as he taps on the glass screens. Majority of his hits were greats, a perfect happening very rarely. However, from the stats I see, he's suffered already three combo losses.  
Ashley, on the other hand, couldn't catch up. Her eyes were wide open, her fingers tapping hard on the screens, unable to get a single great out of it. Her fingers were too slow and they couldn't move fast enough from one point to the other. She kept her face straight, trying to look at both screens at the same time. Though it was a good strategy from a new player's standpoint, it was not. All it would do is make her more confused. Feeling pity, I yell out. "One screen at a time, Ashley. Predict"

"Ashley-san! You can do it!" A familiar voice from the score platform rang on her side. The Kotori was encouraging her which was natural if the idols see that the player is under pressure. "Ghh!" However, she already expended too much energy on the intro alone.

As soon as the second verse began, the -Notes- doubled. Though Ashley was beginning to catch up, she's already strained her fingers too much. A red stain was visible in between her fingers as she moved from one note to another. Nikolai wasn't having a pleasant time either but his score was rising higher and he managed even a 400 combo. And then, he hit 7 million. No quirk appeared but he remained oblivious, keeping track of the approaching notes.

"Naze~?"

Those were words of doom for anyone who's played this song before. The notes began to speed up again, slowing down as it follows the rhythm. Ashley was beginning to take my advice as she switched from one screen to the other, keeping herself on her feet. For a first timer, she was already above average in terms of performance but her current stat of shock was killing her play.  
Nikolai looked ready to end the game, spreading to an 800 combo, already. "Yes!" An 800 combo unlocks -De-SYNC-, an Aberration that causes the opponent to hear the song wrong, a slowed down version, not at all matching to the notes that came.

"W-Wha! What's happening!?" Only Ashley could hear the change in song as holographic speakers appeared in front of her ears, changing completely the rhythm. "N-No! Stop!" Her play was getting lousy but she kept on her feet. I'm not even amazed anymore, this is just stunning to watch. I've never seen anyone resist De-SYNC so easily. "Ghhh!"

When the song ended, Ashley fell on her knees. For her first official Dual EX, she suffered an overwhelming loss against Nikolai Akemi, who managed a two million point lead. However, he was only able to make it slightly past C while Ashley remained halfway. Her stamina gauge stood at 3 but she looked like she couldn't move anymore.

"I guess it's my win, Sakagami-san" Ashley looked, other than tired, pissed beyond belief.

"R...Re..."

"Ha?"

"REMATCH! REMATCH, NOW!" She declares, pointing at the suited man.

"E-Eh!? Y-You're still going!?" Nikolai and I stumbled back in shock. I knew she was good and all but I didn't know she was _this_ competitive.

"W-Well... Um.. You can't. See..."

"What're you... Eh?"

The Kotori, who had been the center, was knocked out, sleeping on the wall. I almost forgot that centers leave their -Notebook- once a match ends. This has yet to be fixed by the developers but it is rather amusing to watch. "W-What's wrong with her!?"

"She's completely depleted of energy. Think of it as LP. A Dual EX takes all of it. So, to replenish it all, your idols need to rest" I explained, watching the bird-themed Kotori snore in the background. "As for the victor of a Dual EX, their idols don't lose any energy at all. It's been made a rule so that people may go on tournaments"

And because Nikolai is the victor, that means...

"Nico Nico Nii~~!" Something small and flat tackles me from behind, making me crash on my face.

"W-Wha!? A Nico!"

Yes, Ashley. It's a Nico. But not just any Nico. The worst one. It was the starter R Nico, the very same one from the beginning of the game wearing a school girl uniform, Nikolai's most prized card. I can't remember how many times I told him to idolize her but he refused, saying that she'd lose a sort of 'purity'. Goodness, all Nico fans are so weird.

"Aha! Yes, it's a Nico. My Nico~!" Nikolai laughed in amusement as the midget idol cuddled my back.

"Get off me..." I mutter with killing intent.

"E-Eek!" She immediately jumps back, running behind Nikolai. "J-Jeez, I was only joking, Satoshi!"

Here's the breakdown of my relationship with this Nico. Whenever Nikolai was absent on a store day, he sends his Nico to receive the things he ordered. Sometimes, she'd overstay her welcome and start playing pranks on me if there weren't any customers. And if there were? She'd advertise Nikolai (and the store) with her beyond adorable poses.

* * *

After the match, we returned to the store counter, which was still devoid of customers, and I made coffee for each of us. (Yes, even robotic idols drank that stuff) Though I was itching for a peaceful drink after that deathmatch, I never got it. Ashley gulped down her coffee and slammed the cup down. "I-I need to keep training! I swear, I'm going to make it to the top! Mark my words!" She declared, her fist pumped in the air.

"I will follow you to the end, Ashley-san!" The Kotori, now less depleted than before, showed a supportive face, really determined to follow her.

"A-Ah... Kotori..." She smiled, holding back a sniffle. "Thanks!"

"I get the feeling you two are going to be a great pair" Nikolai chuckles, taking another sip of his coffee. His Nico was taking careful sips of the coffee. "Just like how me and this girl here are one of a kind!" He puts an arm around her.

"G-Gah! Nikolai, stop!" It was amusing, actually. Players are supposed to have close bonds with their idols but it is common that the -Center- is the one with the closest relationship to the player. Sometimes, I wonder if that 'launch idol' thing even is a bug.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Ashley stood and turned to face me before suddenly bowing. "Thank you for showing me Dual EX! It means so much to me! Oh, and for the -Notebook-!"

"W-Wha!?" I went beet red, covering my face out of embarrassment. My beautiful senpai was thanking me! Oh, what a blissful day! But I clear my throat and return to my normal state. "S-Sure..." Updating was a free service so she didn't need to pay me for anything. Speaking of pay...

"When are you taking that statue, by the way?" I turn to Nikolai, reminding him of the Eli statue that stood idly in front of the shelves.

"Haha. I'll have to get one of my boys to pick it up"

"Sometimes, I wonder why you don't just carry it yourself like a real man" Nico commented, wearing a teasing smile. But it just ended up backfiring.

"D'aawww, she's mocking me! So cute!" Fun fact, all Nico fans are masochists. Well, in this day and age anyway.

"I have a question, Akemi-san. How do you train your idols?"

"Well, let's see. Try asking an already trained idol. It all varies"

Nico sighed, pinching a strand of her hair. "Guess it can't be helped, then. The way Nikolai trained me, he would ask me to exercise every morning with the other idols and he also treats us like kids which is why most of us are the Pure attribute. What it really comes down to is the idols and how well they believe they're treated. Almost like humans, only we're kinda not..." She drifts off, thinking hard about something. "Ghh. I have nothing more to say. Just, 'take care of your Kotori', Ashley-san"

"N-Nico-chan" The Kotori sniffled. "You're so sweet after all!"

"W-Wha!? What's that supposed to mean, Kotori!?"

* * *

"Well, I'll be seeing you! Goodbye!"

Ashley waves us goodbye as she leaves the store. Me and Nikolai wave goodbye as she walks off into the neighborhood. Nikolai remained but only to wait for my aunt since she said she was coming home now. It was about 7 o'clock now and I wasn't going to expect any more customers so I flip the store sign to 'Closed'.

"What a day..." I yawn, stretching my arms. Well, it was rather eventful compared to my normal weekends.

"... It was a good thing you didn't accept..." Nikolai muttered, staring at me with now serious eyes. Nico had a face of concern as she sat uncomfortably.

I feign ignorance and refuse to look back at him. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well, she failed to ask if you were a -Notebook- user. That was a shame..."

"Shut up for a while, please" I keep my face down, re-fixing all the shelves that looked ugly.

"... You know, if you did participate and not lie to the girl, you would have pulverized her"

"I didn't lie. I don't play Dual EX-"

"Anymore"

"Shut up!" I yell, slamming a towel on the counter. Nico was shaking now. "G-Guys, stop fighting"

"Satoshi. Play in the Cup. Pair up with that girl. She's good, she's fast. She nearly caught up to me and that was only her first try!" He pleads, standing up.

"I'm just a high school student who works a part-time job on weekends with his aunt and her boyfriend. I'm not the person you want me to be, Nikolai

"Besides...

"I'm not Deus EX anymore..."

* * *

"Eh?"

"Oh..."

"YOU!"

"GAH!"

I tried to run but she was too fast. It was my grave mistake to pay a visit to the tennis club during lunch time.

Let's rewind back a bit. I came to school, as usual. I brought lunch with me, as usual. And, I ate it, as usual. Since I had more time, I decided to just walk around the school grounds. Little did I know, I'd find a certain senpai coaching the tennis club

"You! You're the clerk... Satoshi-san! And you're... a first year!? I thought you were older! Anyway, come with me!" She yells, pulling my arm.

"L-Let me go!" I plead, continuing to pull away. I don't care if my arm snapped. I'd be embarrassed if someone saw me talking to _her_ of all people.

"NO!"

"LET ME GOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Next:**

 **Episode 3, Attack of the Demo  
**


	3. Episode 3, Attack of the Demo

**(Ashley Sakagami: STORY ONE)**

 **Dual EX**

 **A rhythmical battle between two opponents,**

 **Where the power to defeat your opponent  
**

 **Lies in the faith between player and idol.**

It's been three weeks since my first Dual EX match with Akemi-san.

Though there are lots of SIF players in school, almost all of them were guys and barely any of them took part in Dual EX. Maybe it was because I always insisted it to be official but nobody was willing to rank down if they lost. "They're so boring..." Not even Satoshi-kun, the very person who introduced me to Dual EX, would play against me. All his excuses are the same. 'I don't play' this, 'I'm not good' that. Every single one of his excuses irritates me to the core!

"I wish he'd just fall over or something..." I mutter, hugging a heart-shaped pillow on my bed. The last time I had a battle was with a kid from my old middle school but it was just practice and he wasn't even that good either. I want to challenge someone like Akemi-san again. But I can't just go around the neighborhood begging for battles! That's so embarrassing. Besides, this side of me is completely confidential. Nobody but my close friends know I'm an idol-training battle-obsessed freak.

"Ghhh! Stupid Satoshi-kun..." Now that I think about it, this is _his_ fault. If he hadn't shown me this stupid Dual EX... Gah! But I love it so much!

"Hm? Satoshi-kun? Is that a boy from school?" Like a ninja, my mom had walked into my room without me noticing. Though the room was clean, I looked like a complete wreck, which begs the question, "Is Satoshi-kun your crush or something?"

"G-Gah! Mom, knock first!"

"I'm sorry dearie! I just came to get Nico-san. We'll be cooking curry tonight!"

Ever since I acquired a -Notebook-, I woke up every morning to train my idols. And since I can only let out four at a time, I had to shift between idols every day. Luckily, I was able to level them all up to which I felt proud of myself. However, one time, when I had to cancel to an afternoon training, one of my Nico, an idolized Cool R, cooked for us after training. Astonished, my mom, who was present at the time, started having conversations with the Nico about food and healthy recipes (Me and the others felt left out since we had no idea what they were talking about). And from then on, every day, my mom would walk into my room and ask for her.

I was expecting this actually, that some of my idols would end up as house helpers.

Though it sounds sketchy, players would make idols do certain things like work or perform certain activities to increase certain attributes, sometimes even convert hem. For example, Nico's cooking managed to increase her Cool by 30%. Another example is my R Pure Honoka who went to the water park with me the other day with a few others. She managed to convert to a Smile, increasing it by 80%.

So, it was kinda beneficial for me too if I made my Nico cook with my mom.

"Okay" I managed to get used to the materialization process. It wasn't hard to get used to if you spent every morning materializing four at once. Heck, I can just squint my eyes now.

* * *

Because of my mom's slow learning disability when it comes to cooking, we ended up having dinner late. Though, the food was good and my Nico managed to raise her Cool by 10%. Well, high quality curry was hard to make so I'd best thank her when we train tomorrow morning.

"Ah! I forgot to ask!" my mom yelled, out of the blue as we were eating. "Who's Satoshi-kun?" she asked with sparkling eyes. Of course, it was simple to explain. He was some boy from a Love Live hobby shop and the person who taught me Dual EX. He's also a freshman in my high school and a pretty average student, in my opinion.

"Ehhh? You must be really grateful then!" Her teasing never ends!

Though, I feel like for the past weeks, I've been seeing him too often. We almost always talk during lunch and walk home together after school. Sometimes, if I don't get to see him, I come over to the shop and...

Wait, have I been stalking him!? I blush beet red, trying to hide it by lowering my head. Guhh, he must think I'm a creep by now. Wait, what do my friends think!? They always see me talking to him and even asked, "is he your boyfriend?" Gaahhh! Even my own idols are asking the same thing!

That's it. I'm taking time off of him. If I need help, I can always hope Akemi-san is present somewhere. Though he's easier to approach, Satoshi-kun is easier to access. But I don't care! I'm staying away from him for a while. I can't let people think the beauty that is I is dating some nerdy freshman! (Even though I'm nerdy myself but nobody knows that!)

The next morning came and it was time to do some training again!

Today, I was training Hanayo, Rin, Honoka and Umi, all Smile. Though it's not common, my weakest team was my smile, their Smile at about 50,000 with a friend. That's a big number for the normal game but in Dual EX, it was below average. And because of the -Notebook- system, people began looking down on the old 'Practice', thinking of it as tantamount to murder. Though they're AI, they inherit true human persona and memories.  
You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between an idol and a human being.

"Guys! Come on!" This should be nostalgic to them, running up to a shrine early in the morning. Of course, Umi was able to reach on time with a very tired Honoka following behind but Rin and Hanayo were still way down there.

"Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan! You can do it!" Honoka cheered them on, raising her pompoms. This Honoka was an SR Takaramonos and, despite wearing different clothes now, she can materialize her original outfit anytime, hence the sudden appearance of her pompoms. Because most of my SRs were scantily clothed, I had to give them my own clothes because training these girls out in the open would raise a few morning eyebrows.

"K-K-Kayo-chin! I-I can't keep... up-nyan..." Rin looked ready to faint. Hanayo, on the other hand, kept going and hopefully not just because Umi had a hot rice bowl in her hand.

"What are you, a fisherman?"

"It's encouragement, Ashley-san. These girls need it!" And she says Honoka's pushy.

By the time the two reach the top, Rin slumped on the ground, wheezing and puffing while Hanayo dug into her rice bowl. "It wush all worsh it! Raich, Ashri-shan?" Hanayo cheered, her mouth stuffed with rice. I check my -Notebook- and apparently Rin had leveled up thrice while Hanayo remained the same. This is because Hanayo was a UR, who require more EXP to level up. Umi and Honoka also leveled up twice and they were also SRs like Rin. So, most probably Rin needs more of this 'encouragement'.

"Think you can do it, Umi?"

"You're kidding!" She said happily, already writing down a new workout schedule for Rin.

"W-Wahhh! Umi-chan! Don't be so mean- nyan!"

I wanted to tell everyone they were doing a good job but then I was cut off by a sort of presence behind me. I turn around and I see a boy; he had brown messy hair under a cap, glowing green eyes and a light green windbreaker with black tight jeans. He wore a lunar-like smile and though he looked like an innocent kid, there was something to him that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" I ask the stranger.

"Oh, me? Just a passerby" He said, hiding his eyes under his cap but his devious smile was still so visible. "And isn't it a bit too early to be training idols? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? The sun's up"

What's his problem? "What I'm doing now is none of your business so just buzz off"

"A-Ashley-san, I don't think we should be talking to him like that..." Umi stepped back a bit. Wow, even Umi's put off by this guy's appearance.

"Hah! Umi-chi's right~! You shouldn't be so rude, miss" He walked closer, the idols stepping back but I tried to stand my ground. For such a basic looking dude, he was really intimidating. And it made me pissed for some reason.

"Ghhh...!

The comment made Umi blush, making her shake to her boots. Nobody does that to _my_ Umi but me!

"What do you want from us!?" I yell. Honoka stepped in too, all confident as well. "Yeah! What do you want!?"

"...Eh? Isn't it obvious?" He removed his jacket, revealing a black undershirt and... a -Notebook-! "I challenge you to a Dual EX! Or are you going to have me believe you're one of those ninny nannies who have -Notebooks- but don't partake in any battle?" True, people like that exist. They don't train their idols and treat them like simply friends or servants, and they're mostly loners. Though it's understandable, I don't know what to think of it. Like I said, it's all very shady.

This guy. He's weird. He's scary. He came right out of the blue. But I like his style!

"Okay, weirdo. I accept!" There is a function in the -Notebook- called Ghost Battle. Unlike Practice or Official matches, ghost battles can happen anywhere, anytime and aren't recorded at all. They function using holograms and use only half the song, like the old version. They also only take half the energy of the idols in loses. Basically, just like ghosts, these matches don't exist, yet they do. "You guys ready!?" I turn to the girls behind me.

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"I-I'll do my best!"

"..."

Rin?

"...Guuooh..." No good. Rin is still out cold. I can't use her now. Wah, I shouldn't have overdone my training!

"Shall we begin? Well, let's do a Cool song since your team may not be so... _able_ " I'd thank him for being considerate if his smug face didn't make me want to kick his nuts.

"Let's do it!" Though I've been itching for a good battle that allowed me to keep my integrity and respect for my opponent, I wanted to beat this smug bastard soooo badly!

We raised our -Notebooks- and the window popped up. "BEGIN GHOST MATCH? Y/N"

"Yes!" we said in unison, which was disgusting. Why do I have to say the same thing this creep says!?

Out of both -Notebooks-, the entire area beams, surrounding us both in a blue semi sphere. From the ground, two pedestals rose and created holographic versions of the player playforms including the play screens, status display and, of course, the specials. Even three weeks later, I can't forget how painful that -De-SYNC- was. The description online made it seem near harmless but it was chaos. Chaotic sounds that blared over and over again, destroying the song... There's no way I'm letting this guy use an Aberration on me!

"SONG, SELECTED. Wonderful Rush"

A song I knew well. When I first played the EX version on the old platform, I managed to perfect it on my first try. However, I have no idea about the Dual EX. Wah, I should have researched! But that's okay. I managed Snow Halation anyway. How bad can this one be?

Behind me, the four idols watched, cheering me on from behind. On my roster, my precious Kotori did the same. Right, the same Kotori who fought against Akemi-san, a respectable man who knew how to treat a lady properly! Just watch, you bastard! I'll have you running home to mommy!

"BEGIN!"

And so the match began.

I knew this song inside and out. Heck, it's probably one of my favorites!

For the first hundred notes, I managed straight perfects until I got my first great which lowered the score. And that was only the intro. As the song progressed, I managed to get a 300 combo. The song was near ending since it was reaching past the chorus already. If anyone knew Wonderful Rush, they'd know the beyond intense chorus it had. But I managed. The tip of my fingers began to tap lighter on the holographic screens as I turned my head left and right. A piece of advice from a person I'm going to ignore the whole day today.

Though my opponent's movements weren't too visible, he looked like his hands were shifting from one part of the screen to the other, much like Akemi-san, only... he was playing inverted!? I couldn't believe what I was seeing but his play was upside down. The screens were inverted, turned upside down and the notes responded. I knew it could be done but I didn't know someone actually did something like that! And from what I could see, he was shifting sides. Sometimes, it's turned left, other times, it's on the right. He turned the screens over and over, as though he's looking for a more comfortable position, and while the song was still going!

His play... is totally different!

The song was already ending and I still managed my combo from when the chorus began. 760 combo. This had to be the longest one I've ever had!

"Go, Ashley-san!" The girls from behind me cheered on but the boy didn't so much as twitch. 860 on his side but his score was weak for that kind of combo. I just need to keep at it! Don't break!

"Come on!" I yelled, moving my hands from side to side, trying to swiftly make the combo.

But then, it broke. Right at the last minute, I broke at an 811 combo. "Damn!"

Keep going! My fingers tried to keep going, the greats multiplying as I continued to press on the notes, my heartbeat roaring as I desperately tried to restore my combo. Damn, no use. He's only 50,000 ahead of me! 'I can keep going!'

Until...

"GAH!" He reached a 940 combo. Suddenly, I felt a chain wrap around my wrists and all of a sudden, my hands were numb. 'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!' I knew this Aberration. -Numbing- was an aberration that turns the opponent's hands numb for four seconds. I was, in no way, prepared for this. Though, I did think I was. Sometimes, I'd numben my hands and test it out. It wasn't so bad so I thought I was prepared.  
But no. This one was different. It's as though I don't have hands at all!

"A-Ashley-san!" "Oh, no..." "Ashley-san!" I can hear them yelling behind me. Agh, this is useless. I can't feel a thing.

'Not one thing...'

And then, the song ended.

The virtual shackles on my hands disappeared and I fell to the ground and once again, I saw the lying figure of Kotori, drained of half her energy. "Haaah..." My fingers were stiff and the tips were all red. Again, I didn't take Satoshi-kun's advice seriously. I'm such an idiot. Ignore him? Embarrassment? I lost to this jerk because I didn't listen to him carefully! I need his advice! I need him to tell me what to do!

"Pffhah! That was a refreshing game!" The weirdo exclaimed, stretching his arms. "Well, you certainly are the formidable opponent~ But alas..."

Floating in between us was a sign that wrote "WINNER" above "DEMO-MAN". That's probably his IGN. Demo-man? What kind of name was that? And he wasn't even helping me up. What a gentleman.

"Ashley-san!" The girls came over and picked me up, getting me back to my feet. I was exhausted but I felt like breaking a wall.

"..." I wanted to say rematch but there was no way I was playing against a jerk who would embarrass me like that with -Numbing- and even in front of my idols... This guy is a real pain in the ass. "Hey- Wha...?" Out of nowhere, a paper flies into my lap.

"If you want a rematch, let's settle it _there_!" He points at the flyer. Written on it was 'Love Live! Dual EX Cup 11'. I was never thinking of joining this since I was still new but... If I want to face people like him again, people like Akemi-san, I'm not going to do it going house to house, looking for easy battles. I already said it before, I remember. 'I'm going to make it to the top!' I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kotori even said she'd be there for me.

"Yeah... I get you.." And while I'm at it, I'm handing this guy's ass to him! No more half-assed training. I'm joining the Cup.

And with one last grim smile, the kid walked away, raising a hand in farewell.

And then, when I was sure he was far enough. "THAT SMUG BASTARD. I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART!"

"Wahhh! Ashley-san!" "Ashley! I-It's still so early!" "Y-You'll wake the neighbors!" "Guoooohhh...nyahhhh"

* * *

Today, I was planning to completely ignore Satoshi-kun but circumstances changed that.

The Dual EX Cup allows new players to have Supporters, people knowledgeable about the Cup's rules and guidelines along with the -Notebook- system upgrades and additional functions. They can also give useful advice about the quirks and aberrations along with maintaining combos and increasing attribute rate. And recommended Supporters were? Love Live store clerks and managers. And I knew just the person who fit the bill!

I missed him at school today but once we were dismissed I ran straight out the school gate, trying to reach the store. This is a cliche anime romance sequence; a school girl running to her lover, only in my case, change lover to supporter.

As I reached my destination, I had to try and look convincing. The sun was already setting and if I can't convince him with my looks, I'll just have to think of something else as I go.

"Satoshi-kuuun~ I need to talk to you~!"

was what I wanted to say but as I entered the shop, he appeared to be having a tough talk with a customer. He had a familiar green jacket with a really similar cap I think I've seen before.

Oh, god, don't tell me...

"Eh!? Come on, dude! Just this one time!"

"I said I'll think about it!"

"No! I need your 'YES, DEMO-MAN-sama!' now! Pleeaaase, Satoshi!"

"Quit pestering me!"

"But I... Eh?" When the customer turned around, I saw the face of a familiar boy, one I hope I wouldn't see twice today. Actually, one I didn't want to see for as long as I live. "Oh! That girl from this morning!"

"Ha...? Oh hi, senpai" Satoshi-kun waved his hand in hello, finally noticing me standing right in front of him. "Wait, Kadoka, you know her?"

"Yeah! I fought her in a Ghost Match just this morning! Wait, you know her too?"

"She's a senpai from school"

"Ehhh? Why does your school have all the babes?"

"Shut up, please"

I cleared my throat to cut into their discussion. "E-Erm... What's going on here...?"

Satoshi-kun breathed. "Well, you see, this friend of mine wants me to be his supporter for the Dual EX Cup"

"I didn't introduce myself yet, did I?" He extended his hand, expecting me to shake it. Though he looked exactly like the same person who humiliated me earlier, he was wearing a jollier smile, as though he were a completely different person.

"Kadoka Demo! Nice to meetcha~!"

* * *

 **Next: Episode Four, Supporter**


	4. Episode 4, Supporter

**(Satoshi Aiza: Story Three)**

It's been almost a week since I became Kadoka's Supporter for the Cup.

The Supporter system,at first, was designed to aide beginners with the complexity of the Dual EX system, especially in the Cup or tournaments. Basically, a supporter is the newbie's walking encyclopedia on how to get around the Cup's system, rules and Notebook problems. Sometimes, the supporter may be so kind as to give the player personal advice, pieces of info that may change the game for good.  
However, as the popularity of Supporters boomed, the Cup sponsors began to support them.

Today, there are two types of supporters: technical and tagger. The Technical types are the ones who handle everything, from -Notebook- software to training the idols. With a good Technical Supporter, all the player would need to move are his hands.  
Tagger types were different. It isn't a pair-up between player and supporter but rather, player and player. It's a two-man army, where the players may switch in between matches. However, they may only use one player -Notebook- which will require their partner to create a good bond with the idols. It is recommended that Taggers are paired with early, two months before the Cup at least.

One of the benefits of being a supporter is that they are able to gain half of the benefits reaped from winning games including upgrades to their Notebook, prize money and, above all, the glory. The New Supporter system is, basically, a sort of teamwork encouragement. As though heavy interaction with 9+ girls wasn't enough.

I never imagined that I'd actually become one until recently. Most of the encouragement came from my aunt though, who used to be a supporter for Nikolai when he first played the Cup (And he still does, though). Come to think of it, it _was_ my aunt that introduced him to Love Live in the first place.

So if there's anyone to blame for my inability to interact with others properly due to a discouraging influence, it was her.

And, it's also been a week since Ashley-senpai started ignoring me. Well, not completely.

Sometimes, when we're forced to interact, for example, when I'm asked by the teacher to hand something to the tennis club, she gives me this big smile and acts as though we've never met. Though it's irritating, I kinda deserve it. Though she was a fast learner, I only chose Kadoka because he asked first. But in truth, I keep feeling like Ashley needed my help.

"Ghh... I feel like a jerk..." I mutter, kicking a can as I walked down the riverside. And that wasn't the only reason I was bitter. She is truly hellbent on taking on the Cup head on despite her lack of experience (That's what supporters are for). I've lost count on how many times she's taken me to train with her idols. I always either fall behind or get lost in her Umi's jogging route only to be found hours later.  
From what I've observed from her training, her idols are growing at a constricted pace. Some of the ones she trains daily end up in the gutter, unable to level properly. Though she has everything down, she still needs to force them on. But that's not to say her team attributes aren't drastically low.

And here I am, thinking of advice I could have given her if _I_ had become her supporter. It makes me want to slam my head on the nearest solid object.

"Ah! Satoshi, welcome back!" my aunt, wearing her usual bright smile, greeted me as I walked in through the store entrance. I usually took the back door but there weren't any customers (as usual).

The smell of cold artificial air and Idol products fill my nose as I walk in; the sweet smell of home. "I'm back..."

"Your friend is here, by the way. I showed him to your room~"

"Uhuh..." I'm going to make a guess here.

I open the door to my room to see a familiar boy in a light green jacket, lounging in my bed like nobody's business. "Yo, Satoshi. Took you long enough!"

Just as I thought. Lying on my bed reading the newest issue of NewType was none other than Kadoka Demo himself, the very person I was supporting in the SIF World Cup.

"Kadoka..."

"I let myself in. Don't mind me at all!" Underneath his jacket were hints of his school uniform underneath. Some Dual EX players wear the color attribute of their main team, as a sort of representation of themselves. In Kadoka's case, he was a Pure player, one who wore green almost all the time. "So! I'm here to talk!"

"About what?"

"Duh! The Cup, Mr. Supporter!" He points at me.

The SIF World Cup.

A grueling tournament between Dual EX players, all aiming for the ultimate prize, to become the Champion of Rhythm, a title granted to the ultimate victor. Though the Dual EX system was designed for Love Live fans, they were never the only ones who played. Dual EX players exist all over the world, LL! fans or not. Though, obviously, LL! fans have an advantage when training the club member idols, the skill of the player should never be ignored.  
In every country, there are preliminaries where up to twenty players may participate until five remain to represent their country. Due to Japan's expansive amount of players, they had to divide the preliminaries into regions, holding up to eight prelims in Japan alone. There are a total of 70 countries participating in the Cup, plus the eight regions of Japan, adding up to a total of 390 players for the World Series.

Yes, three hundred and ninety players. The world of Dual EX is not as small as everyone thinks it is.

As for the tournament itself, it is nothing like Arena matches. Every single one of the songs used are remixed versions done only by the best electronic artists. They redo the mixes every year to keep all the players on the same level.  
The matches themselves vary from year to year since they are never set in a certain season. Last year, it was a winter-themed tournament, one of the more different Cups due to the fact that all the finalists were female. This year, it was Summer themed so it's best to expect Smile and Cool songs. As for how the song is remixed, nobody can predict that. The battles, also, are heavily reliant on the season's theme. For example, when thinking about summer, we think about, say, the beach. Most probably, a multiple player match, stemming from the social activities done in the beach.

After I explained all of this to Kadoka, he seemed overwhelmed.

"... I never knew it was that big..." He muttered, twiddling his fingers together.

"You entered knowing that the victor would be the best in the world. Not a lot of people are willing to turn down such a title, especially people who love music and gaming"

"Amen... But still, 390?"

"If you make it to the World Series" I fixed my position, straightening my back a bit as I sat. "Let me be clear, I am your supporter. I will help with whatever you need"

"Yeah. I'm in your hands, Satoshi!" He waves with a short-lived smile, suddenly turning into a face of worry. "And... one more question..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose to be my... or rather, _a_ Supporter in the first place? Why only now?"

"I already told you this..." I mutter, sighing. "I need the money so I can get my dorm room back. It's closer to school and the transportation is expensive from here. I lose 1000 yen a day too"

"Ouch..."

"I know. But I'll still try to get you as far as I can"

And I wasn't lying when I said that.

* * *

Kadoka Demo is a Pure player. He specializes in all songs of that attribute and is the top scorer in the district. His idols include a full Muse set as his main with a UR Maki as his center. I have not seen her myself but her stats were amazing, scaling at about 8000 Pure. However, though he has high stats and maxed skill cards, his hand movements are erratic. He lacks prediction and timing, both heavy game changers in Dual EX matches. If that was so, how did he win against Ashley? There are two reasons. One, Kadoka was intimidating. His smile made people uncomfortable and his inverse playing skill put other players under pressure, leading them to believe he was superior to them. And two, he used an Aberration. If it had not been for these two, Ashley would have won with flying colors.

Though I would love to tell her this amazing piece of information to encourage her, but I had no idea how to go about it.

And besides, tomorrow, Senpai was having a tennis tournament with a neighboring school.

So I can't really apologize...

* * *

 **(?: Story One)**

It was awfully quiet at the bar that night.

Not much people were coming over, and since the store was about to close, I stretched and got ready to leave.

However, I was stopped by a man wearing a grey jacket, holding two glasses, one with whiskey, the other with mineral water. He had drawn back black hair and the face of a winner, his eyes shining a magenta shade. "Hey, Cap! Mind if I have a drink?"

"Akemi Nikolai. It's been a while" I greet him with a small grin. Though it was good to see the man, I was in no mood to see him tonight. Nevertheless, I sit back down and take his offer.

"Well, it's only been a few weeks but okay, it's been a while, haha!" He sits on my table, raising a glass of scotch to his mouth, taking small sips. He tries to offer me some but I wave my hand. "I'm still a minor, you know..."

"We're in a private bar. Laws can't touch this place" He draws his hand back, taking another light sip. "I have news for you..."

"If this is about that Eli statue you're having such a hard time positioning, ask an interior designer, not a high school student" I cut him off, probably going to blabber on about his collector issues, trying to sell me one of his goods. The only thing I'm interested in buying off of him is that shiny _Weiß Schwarz_ Nozomi card he keeps in a frame. No matter what price I offer, he'll always refuse. "Unless..."

"No, you can't have my Nozomi, you persistent trash bag" He cuts me off too, smirking. "But... This isn't about collectors... It's about the Cup"

"..." I raise my eyebrows, looking around to see if anyone was listening in on the conversation. Just to make sure, I creep my chair closer to him. Anything Akemi says about the Cup always manages to pique my interest. "It's about Kadoka Demo. He's found a Supporter"

I've only ever heard of him. Kadoka Demo was a Dual EX ruffian, challenging whoever he comes across to a ghost battle. However, his results always seem to end up remarkable. His inverse play is unique and he possesses three complete set teams, all Pure. However, he poses a disadvantage as the Cup this year is Summer based which will surround mostly Smile and Cool songs. "So what if he's found a Supporter? It doesn't really concern me..." I say, taking sip from my glass.

"That's the thing... It's the supporter I'm concerned about... Satoshi Aiza" I spat my water out, coughing out anything I might have choked.

 _No, that's not possible. Satoshi Aiza...  
_

"I thought you might say that..." He laughs, offering me a handkerchief, which I used to wipe the remaining water right out of my mouth. "Which is why I came to ask you... Saya Otonashi. I need you to pair up with someone and enter the Cup"

"Tch... I thought you knew, old man... I've entered the tournament every year for three years and not once have I gotten into the World Series. What makes you think this one will be different? And 'pair-up'? And I don't need a supporter. You know that, right?"

"You know... I'll just make things easier for you..." He takes out his phone and sets in on the desk, the picture of a familiar looking girl displayed on the screen. She had slick blonde hair, gem-like blue eyes and rosy white skin. "Who is that...?"

" _SHE_ is your ticket to the World Series"

I suddenly felt like spitting my drink out again. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. Absolutely not" He smirks. As I examine the picture closely, I now realize who she was. "Her name is Ashley Sakagami. She started playing Dual EX around two months ago but she's already mastered most of the basic non-Cup songs and is consistent with her idol training. At first, she was seeking Satoshi-kun's help but was turned down. So, I was thinking..."

"You want me to be her supporter..."

"Tagger"

"...What?"

"I want you to be Ashley Sakagami's partner. Satoshi is only working with Kadoka as a technical. You, on the other hand, have the advantage. Your training techniques, strategies and philosophy plus her skill, I get the feeling that this year will be different!"

"Hmmm? How... interesting.." I smile a bit, tapping my glass. "Well, I'm off"

"So, what? Are you going to ask her...?"

"I will think hard on it. If what you say about her is false, you can forget about this entire talk we just had. Besides, I'll be seeing her tomorrow"

"H-Huh? Satoshi just told me she was busy tomorrow"

"Yeah, she has a tennis match with Okima High"

"... Wait, how did you know that?"

"Well... It's because I'm her opponent tomorrow"

That was the first time I was ever glad that I did not quit tennis early.

* * *

 **Next: Player and Idol**

 **(A/N: Well, that was a short and boringly late chapter... No idols here, folks. Just dudes talking about something completely unrelated to LL!... in the LL! archive... Well, at least they're not awkward male MCs squeezed into the LL! canon, right!? (Flame prevention: Check!))**


End file.
